No Longer Hidden In Plain Sight
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Karma Prided herself for the fact that she could hide in plain sigh. but one Superstar seen her the whole time. But what happens when one slap and one man that couldn't forget what she did takes it too far? Well she be able to go back to being hidden in..
1. One Mment Changes It All

She watched from the roof as everyone stared up at her wondering what she was doing. Would she jump? No she didn't want to jump. She didn't even come up here to jump. No she came up here to be alone. Too many people started to notice her. She use to be able to hide in plain sight but with one bad and one slap to a certain superstar's face she threw herself into the spotlight that she had fought so hard to stay away from. I own no one but the OCs and sometime sI don't own them. It seems lately that all my muses seem to own me. I wish but tell me how you like it and put your input in andsee if you can do better then me. Luv Sin!!!!

"Miss Miles didn't I tell you to go and make enough copy for everyone in the WWE to have one" Stephanie asked her as she walked into the office on Monday morning.

"I did Mrs. McMahon and they are already handed out like you asked. Everyone got one. I made sure of that." She said to her boss.

"Then why don't I have one?" Stephanie asked her.

"It is under your coffee Mrs. McMahon." She said to her.

Stephanie looked down at her coffee and nodded. "Make sure it's where I can see it next time Miss Miles." She said to her.

"Of course, I will Mrs. McMahon." She said before she handed her the folders she had in her hand.

"All the reports you wanted me to do and the new ratings for last month's shows." She told her boss.

"Good now you need to go pick up my bills and pay them. Make sure you do it today I don't like it when they are done late." Stephanie said as she sat down.

"Nothing to worry about I got it." She said before she turned and walked to the door.

"Oh and Miss Miles you will be traveling with my brother for here on out. He will need you more then I will. You do anything and everything he tells you to do without a comment. He isn't as nice as I am towards the ones that do the running around. He will make your life hell if you don't do what he says." Stephanie said with a sick smile. She knew that she didn't like her brother but she wouldn't quit.

"I will." She said softly before she walked out of the office with her head hung.

This day was just getting worse and she prayed that it didn't get any worse than it has. As she made her way to her car she wondered why she put up with this shit. Stephanie wasn't kind at all and neither was her brother so either way it was going to be hell for her. "Looks like I will have to get Kevin to take them while I am gone. I know that he will fight me on this but it has to be done."

After she had everything done that her bitch of a boss wanted down she headed home to back her things and to call Kevin. "You think I want them here?"

"You are their brother you know I can't take care of them all by myself. Plus this is for work. I need to do this because they pay us more when we travel. Is it really that hard to do Kevin?" She asked him as she packed her things.

"I told you that you were stupid for taking on eight kids." He said to her.

"I remember when there use to be nine. You didn't hate the idea when you were one of them. They are your family just like you are mine. And you are being a dick right now." She growled at him.

"Why can't you get a different job?" He asked her.

"What do you want me to do Kevin? You want me working at the strip clubs every night like I use to? Do you really want that for me?" She asked him.

"I don't think any man would pay to see your body anymore." He said snidely.

"You know I wish everyday that I was the one that died that night. That they survived and I died. It would have been better for everyone. I hate myself for living when they didn't. I have three more years until my trust kicks in. When it does I will never ask you to do anything for me or them. I won't have too." She said to him.

"I'll find someone that'll take care of them. Even if I have to take Keith and Casper on the road with me I will. I don't care anymore. All I know is, I have to put up with everyone's shit for three more years. So just leave and don't worry about a thing. It's like you ever have since you left." She said before she zipped up the last of her bags.

"Sis..." "Don't sis me Kevin I'm tired of it all. I don't eat, I don't sleep. I go to work and deal with a bitch that thinks she is queen of the fucking world and then I come home, cook, clean, help with homework and make sure they have everything they need. I do that because they are my family and I love them just like I love you but you love no one but yourself." She said before she grabbed her bags and headed to the door.

"I'll stay here with them." He said to her.

"No don't hurt yourself for me Kevin." She said before she walked out of the room.

He rushed after her and grabbed her arm. "Don't leave like this Karma."

"Do you really hate me so much Kevin? Did you think I didn't care that they died and I didn't?" She asked him as she turned to look at him.

Tears were sliding down her cheeks and it was the first time since their parents died five years ago when she was 17. She never showed anything before then and that was why he hated her. She never showed him that she hated the fact that she lived and they didn't. "Yes I thought you didn't care and I should have known better because you never worried about yourself. Even before what happened. You never showed anything to us Karma. You just woke up and faced the day like nothing happened and we hated you for that. We hates that you could do that. But now I see just how much it has killed you just like us and more. I'm so sorry sis that I could ever think that you were like that. I will take the boys you don't need to worry about them. I have plenty of room at my place. They are more than welcomed there."

"Is that why Storm left like he did?" She asked him softly.

Kevin knew that it was but he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't destroy her anymore than she has already destroyed. "I don't know Karm. I really don't know."

I have to catch a plane in like four hours. So I want to tell the boys what is going on." She said to him before she turned and pulled away from him.

"I'll go get them for you." He said as they parted and she headed towards the front door to the car she would be taking to the airport.

After she told them what was going on and had them order pizza for dinner her phone rang telling her she had to get to the airport in an hour if she wanted to keep her job. So after goodbye and see later she walked out of the house she prayed would still be there.

So when she walked into the airport and saw Shane there she knew that her hell had arrived. She checked her things got her ticket and headed towards him. When he saw her something in her eyes told him not to say anything mean to her. To him it looked like she was barely holding on. He tried to think of why she would look like that but realized that no one really knew anything about her. All they knew was she come in did her and everyone else's work that were being lazy better than anyone else they ever hired. Then she would disappear until the next day. "Lookie here everyone the coffee bitch is finally here."

Shane turned around and looked at Adam. "She isn't here to do what you say she is here to do what I need her to do and if I find out that any of you are working her when she would be working for me are fired do you understand?"

"No problem." Copeland said before he looked away.

"Mr. McMahon is there anything you need or want while we wait for the plane?" She asked s she stopped beside him.

"Not right now Miss Miles." He said to her and she nodded.

"Hey Thomas let her have your seat please?" Shane called to the bald guy that was sitting beside him.

He got up without even asking what the hell he was doing. Honestly he could care less. "Sit Miss Miles."

Karma looked at him in shock before she sat down and crossed her legs at her knees. "Miss Miles, this is really bad of me but I don't know your first name, may I ask you what it is?"

She looked at him trying to figure out what he was playing at. "You never wanted to know before."

"I know but I want to know now." He said to her.

"I'm whoever you call me sir." She said before she looked away from him.

"I want to call you by your first name but I can't when you won't tell me what it is." He said to her.

"Karma." She said without looking at him.

Adam, Thomas and a few others busted out laughing at that. "Who the hell would be stupid enough to name their child Karma?"

Karma looked down at her hands before she stood up and hurried away from them towards the bathroom. Shane just sat there in shock. Karma Miles. He knew that name very well. Killian Miles was her father. He was the one that his dad uses to go fishing with. Killian use to talk about her all the time. "Shut the fuck up!!!"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked towards Karma. The look in her eyes told Shane that she had finally been pushed too far. "If you have to know my father who along with my mother and me was shot five years ago. They died and I didn't so if you think that I will let you sit here and disrespect my parents when you don't even know them then you are fucking off your rocker. I have put up with enough of your shit. I will not put up with it anymore."

Adam stood up and started to walk towards her when Shane stood and got between them. "Adam, sit your ass down now."

"You are going to let her get away with talking to me like that?" Adam growled.

Shane looked at her and he knew then that he would. "Yes because you had no right doing that."

"Are you fucking the ugly bitch Shane because the last time I checked you weren't too fond of her yourself?" Adam said to him.

Karma walked up and reached past Shane and slapped Adam in his face so hard that his head snapped to the left. "For your fucking information I have never fucking had sex before!!!"

Everyone that was around them went quiet as Adam looked at her in shock. Then he sneered with a laugh. "No wonder as ugly as you are."

"No it's no wonder no man wants a woman that is taking care of eight of her baby brothers while working a job that she is degrade, disrespected and belittled in. Tell me Adam do you know what it is like to have your youngest brother call you mommy because he was too young to remember his real mother? Or what it is like to have to wake up at three in the morning after going to bed at one and get to work so you can do what you have been told by not one but ten different people so you can actually put food on the table for your family? No so until you do shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone!!!" She hissed before she turned and walked away from them all.

No one said anything as she disappeared into the crowd f people. That was until Adam looked at Shane. "So is she fired?"

"No but you will be if you don't stop your fucking shit. I should have known who she was. Her father was my father's best friend. They are damn good people and she shouldn't be working to take care of her family. They were richer then we are." Shane said to him.


	2. Tears And Fears

She sat in first class beside an empty seat and I was glad about that because then no one could bother her. She wanted to go home. She never thought that she would go off like that. Hell she was amazed that she wasn't fired for hitting one of the superstars. "Karma, can we talk?"

"There is nothing we need talk about." She said to him without looking away from the computer in front of her.

"Karma..." "Let's not do this Shane I never told anyone because I never wanted anyone to know about my past. I wanted to be someone didn't look at twice. I come to work to work not to worry about being seen. And tonight I destroyed that veal that hid me in plain sight. So we are just going to pretend that you never asked for my first name. We are going to act like I am nothing but the grunt worker and that is all I am." She said to him cutting him off from talking to her.

"Adam won't let this go you know." He said to her.

"It doesn't matter he always fucked with me, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that this is going to make you want to help me more. I don't need it. I just need to work." She said to him.

Shane didn't know what to say to that. All he knew was if his father found out what they have been doing to her that they were so dead. "Did you know that my father was your godfather?"

"Yes I did. Why do you think I came to work here? I wanted him to feel like he was doing something in my life. Not that it matters. It never matters Shane. I learned that one a long time ago." She said finally looking at him.

"I will be watching out for you." He told her.

"No need to I can watch out for myself." She said before she looked back at the computer.

He sat down beside her and looked at the computer to see one of the newest story lines there. "How did you get that?"

"I wrote it, just like I wrote almost all the newer ones." She said to him.

"Really even the one between Shawn and Chris?" He asked her.

"Oh that was my idea but I was stupid to even think that the head writer was being nice on that one. It took it and ran with it. But he really messed it up by having Chris hit Shawn's wife. That wasn't part of my idea neither was the eye thing." She said to him.

Shane just sat back and shook his head. She did more in a week than anyone else did in a month. "You will be getting paid for every storyline you have written or if it was your idea. So when you come up with more you bring them to me and I will make sure you get paid for it."

"You shouldn't do that Shane." She said to him.

"No what I shouldn't do is let this much talent go to waste. Your storylines are the ones that have brought in more rating then the other. I should have known that they didn't write these after all it isn't the way they write." He said to her as someone passed by their seats.

Karma looked up, blushed and then looked down at her computer. Shane looked back and saw that Phil had just walked by. "You know he is single right?"

"Doesn't matter Shane no man wants a women with as much baggage that I have." She said to him.

He didn't know what to say to that because she was right about most of them. "Where are your brothers?"

"They are with my second oldest youngest brother he is a year younger than me." She said to him.

"That would be Kevin right?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She whispered to him.

"You don't like talking about yourself do you?" He asked her with a smile.

"You never had wanted to know before so why start now." She said to him.

Shane knew that she was right and sighed. "I didn't think that you would be here as long as you have."

Karma snorted and shook her head. "Do you even know how long I have been here?"

"It's been about a year right?" He asked her.

"More like three." She said to him.

"I worked in the mail room for six months until your sister decided that I should be the one she degrades after her last assistant quit. Then you joined her in that." She said to him.

"I'm sorry." He said to her.

"The one thing I have learned Shane is no McMahon is sorry." She said before she stood and walked towards the bathroom.

"Is she really richer then you guys?" Jeff asked from behind him.

"She should be." He said to him.

"Well, maybe you should tell her that." Jeff told him.

Shane shook his head and got up. He knew that she wouldn't be back until after he left her seat. So he went back to his seat and looked at Paul. "We really degraded her didn't we?"

"Oh yeah you and Stephanie but the others are just as bad." Paul said as he watched her walk back to her seat and he saw a red mark under her eye. Then he saw Adam push her into her seat and her head hit the side of the plane. He stood and got in front of him.

"Adam I think that you need to go and apologize to Karma before I go hardcore on your ass right here." Paul said to him.

"You aren't my boss. She ain't anything special so move the fuck out of my way." He growled to him.

"Wait a minute you weren't there when she told Shane her first name and you knew it." Adam said as he glared at her.

"I should since she uses to be my brother's girl." Paul growled to him.

Karma spun around and looked at him in horror before she paled and turned away. "So she lied huh? She has had sex."

"No she didn't lie about that. It's the reason he broke it off with her. She wouldn't put out." Paul said as he grabbed Adam and started to pull him towards his seat.

"I'm not saying shit..." He stopped talking when he looked at her and saw the blood that was sliding down the side of her head. Paul threw him aside and looked at Shane. "Get Walter she is bleeding badly and she has passed out."

"I didn't mean to hurt her like that. I was just trying to get her back for the slap." Adam told him softly.

"Get the hell away from me Adam before I kill you. This girl has been through enough shit. She didn't need this too." Paul said as he pulled her into his lap.

&

Karma woke up and knew that she wasn't on the plane anymore. She knew that because it was bright as hell and there were people rushing around her like she wasn't even there. "This must be heaven. I wonder if mom and dad are here."

"You aren't dead." A voice said from beside her.

She looked over and felt tears start to flow down her face when she saw her oldest brother there holding her hand. "Storm I'm so sorry I didn't show you the pain... I wish it was me that died not them. Never them."

Storm's composure crumbled as tears slid down his face. "If they were here and you weren't they would say the same thing. They would have felt the same way. I'm sorry Karma for not believing that you were hurting. I'm so sorry."

Shane watched from the doorway with his father. She had been out for three days. They didn't even know how long she would be there but there she was awake. "I want to talk to Adam."

Karma looked up and at them in shock. Then she turned towards her brother and hid away. Storm looked at them and they saw rage in his eyes. "I'm going to kill this Adam guy."

"No." Karma said to him.

"WHAT?" He asked her shocked.

"I said no. I can take care of this on my own. It won't happen again that is for damn sure." She said to him and he smiled.

"That is the girl that I know. I wonder where you have been hiding." Storm said as he moved her hair out of her face and looked at the white covering from where she hit the side of her head on the corner of her laptop.

Karma didn't say anything as her eyes closed again. "She needs more rest."

Storm nodded and looked at Shane. "She uses to have a crush on you when she was younger. Dad talked about you so much. Even asked me if he should talk to your father about arranged marriage. But Karma is just like mom. She fought dad for years because it was arranged and I knew that she would do the same thing to you. So I told him no. But now I think that I should have told him yes. She wouldn't be in such poor state waiting for the trust to be hers. She wouldn't have to wonder how she was going to feed everyone and maybe be able to eat too. There wasn't always enough. Hell she uses to make all of our plates and then start on the dishes. She never ate then. No she couldn't because there wasn't enough."

"She sold all dad's cars but eleven of them. The ones that were meant for us. She sold all her pricey clothes just to make sure that we kept the house. She did all that when she was still in high school. The reason I am telling you this is because no matter how bad it got she never broke. She kept on pushing without showing how weak she really was for it. We hated her for that. We wished she had been the one that died instead of them. In five years I have never seen her cry and tonight it broke my heart when I saw her cry. Sad how for so long I just wanted to see her show that she missed them. Just for one tear to slide down her face. But now that I see it I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could stop this from happening. The doctor told me that it looked like she hadn't eaten anything in three days. He asked me if that was normal."

"He also said that she was more than fifty pounds under weight. Said that if she kept up like this then she had less than a year. Sad that I just didn't see it until he pointed it out. She was slowly and painfully killing herself so everyone else could live and we let her do it. We didn't care if she ate or not. Hell we use to make sure there wasn't enough for her to eat. We wanted her to die." Storm said as he held on to her hand.

"STORM!!!" Kevin yelled as nine guys pushed their way into the room.

Karma woke up and sat up not thinking. Everyone watched as she looked at them and fell apart. All of her brother piled onto the bed trying to make sure that they didn't hurt her and held her as best as they could. Shane and Vince watched as tears slid down their faces. One woman almost killed herself so ten guys could live. "Let's leave them alone."

Shine nodded and they left the room and headed down the hall. When they got to the waiting room they saw that Paul was there and so was Michael. "She is awake."

They both nodded to them. Paul looked at Shane and sighed. "Where those nine that ran past here her brothers?"

"Yes." He said to him.

Paul nodded as they settled in front of them. "I can't believe the way you guys treat your assistants I know that I never taught you to act like that."

Shane lowered his head and sighed. It was true. Dad was very good friends with his assistant and even helped her son get into college when the time came. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Vince growled to him.

None of them said anything for almost an hour when they heard someone walk up to them. Paul looked and saw this little boy that looked to be five looking up at them. "Which one of you hurt my mommy?"

Vince looked down and saw the tears in his eyes. "That man has been taken care of sweetie."

The boy looked up at him and nodded before he turned around and walked away from them. "Casper where in the world did you go?"

"I went to find the man that hurt mommy Trevor." He said as he took the other boys hand.

"Well, mommy wants to hold you right now so come on." Keith said as he looked at the four that were watching him.


	3. In The Spotlight

It took a week but she was out of the hospital and they all were heading to New York to catch back up with Raw. She had gained some weight and he saw that it did her good because people were looking at her twice and some even three times. Shane couldn't help but watch her every time she walked away from him. It had taken a lot to get her brothers to leave her alone and let her do what her job was. Which was changed the moment that she got out of the hospital? She was now head writer and the ones that had taken advantage of her talent had been fired. They were black listed making sure that no one else hired them.

Vince also made sure that all her bills were paid up and hired a lawyer to get her trust fund to her earlier then 25. They also made she that she got all the back payments from all the storylines that she had written before and no one gave her credit for. But still that didn't make them feel better about how she was treated. No Shane hated himself for all the shit that he had put her through himself.

Shane watched as Jeff walked towards her. She stopped and he couldn't tell if she was smiling or not. But he saw that Jeff was and to him that didn't mean well for her. Jeff can charm any woman out of anything so he moved closer. "I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner some time."

Karma looked at Jeff for a moment and shook her head. "I think I need to get through the work I'm doing first maybe next week if I'm not too busy."

Shane didn't like that answer. So he was going to make sure that she was busy. No he won't be getting that date. It hit him then that he was pissed that everyone was noticing that she was pretty. He didn't want anyone to notice that about her. No he wanted her and if others got into it he knew that he didn't have a shot. "Shit what the hell is wrong with me?"

Karma walked away after she talked with Jeff praying that this all just went away. She wanted to be ignored again. She didn't want the attention that everyone was giving her. No she wanted to do her job and go on like it always had. But she knew it would never be like that again and she blamed Shane for it. He shouldn't have asked for her first name. He should have just left it alone. "Karma."

"Paul." She said as she moved to go past him.

He moved so he was in front of her and she knew that he wasn't going to let it go. No he wasn't going to leave it alone anymore. "Why didn't you tell them who you were?"

"Why should have I? Would it have mattered with the way they treated me? They shouldn't have used me the way they did in the first place. Not because of whom I am and you know that is the truth. Let it go and drop it because it's over and done with. There is nothing to talk about anymore." She said to him.

"No I will not drop it because we both know that you can't deal with this by yourself anymore. You need help and I want to help you. I need to help you." He said as he cupped her face with his left hand.

"Don't do this to me now Paul it's too late." She said as she pulled away from him.

"I know that you need help and I would like to help you Karma. In every area." He said to her.

She backed away from him and hit a wall with her back. But then she realized it was a wall when arms grabbed her shoulders and moved her behind him. "I do believe that she said no Paul."

"Stay out of this Matt." He said to him.

"What is wrong with all of you?" She asked before she raced away from all of them.

When she finally got to her office she closed and locked the door so she could be alone. Too many people were looking at her. Too many want to talk to her. Why did she have to go off like that? "Five years and it all goes downhill because I couldn't shut up and take the shit!"

She sat down and looked at the files on her desk. She didn't understand why she couldn't just do this and get it over with. She knew that this would happen when they finally realized just who she was. But she had prayed that it wouldn't happen until she quit when she was twenty five. But nothing ever worked the way that she had wanted it and that was for damn sure. So she went over the storylines and made the corrections and added things in that she thought would do well. Then she headed out to talk them over with Shane.

When she got to his office the door was opened a little bit and he was on the phone. "I don't know what it is dad but now I just can't stop thinking about her. Everyone is noticing her and Jeff asked her out. I know that if she goes out with him then she will not want me. Why would she when she could have someone the same age or a little older then her? I just can't seem to stop looking at her."

Karma backed away from the door and sighed. "This is just fucking great."

Ten minutes later the door opened and Shane looked at her in surprise. "You don't have to wait out here anymore Karma. You could have knocked."

"You were on the phone I didn't want to interrupt you." She said to him as she steeled her face to hide the fact that she heard what he was saying.

"Well, come in." He said as he moved so she could walk in.

She walked in and handed him the files that were in her arms. "These are the storylines that I went through and changed some. I would like your input on them."

Shane nodded as he closed the door behind her and led her to a couch. When they sat down she noticed that he sat closer to her then he ever had before. She tried not to move away and when she didn't, she thanked god that something was actually going her way. He didn't seem to notice the struggle she was having with herself as he read over the storylines that she had brought to him.

"So you want to bring the Hardy boys back together?" He asked shocked.

"Yes with them together the ratings go through the roof. Believe me I know I have done the ratings for the last three years." She said to him.

"I don't know Karma when they are together they cause a lot of shit back stage." He said to her.

"Who doesn't?" She asked him and he laughed.

It was true the superstar caused shit back stage. "Ok but what about the girl. Who are we going to put them fighting over with Cody and Ted?"

"That would be up to you guys. I just write them you guys use them." She said to him.

A smile came to his face and he looked at her. "What about you? You didn't say that it had to be a wrestler and we do use anyone that we want in front of the camera. What do you say?"

"No." She said as she stood up. "When you are finished with those get a hold of me and we will call a meeting with the superstars in them. But for right now I am going back to the hotel to get some rest."

"Karma I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I really am." HE said to her as she made her way to the door.

"No, don't be I should be the one that is sorry. I'm the reason I can no longer hide in plain sight." She said before she opened the door and walked out.

"Who would want to live like that?" He asked himself.

Karma walked to her office and grabbed her things before she headed to the nearest exit praying no one would want to talk to her. "Hey Karma!"

She turned around to see Phil walking towards her. He was a beautiful creature to him but she knew that she didn't have a shot with him. "What can I do for you Mr. Brooks?"

"Please Phil or Punk. I was wondering if you were heading to the hotel my ride left me." He said to her.

"Come on I'm going there now." She said to him and he smiled.

"Thank you." He said to her as he reached her.

"No problem." She said as they walked towards the exit.

Karma hid the way she was feeling with him right beside her. It was the same way she felt when Jeff, Matt and Paul were talking to her or touching her. She didn't know if she was scared or happy. All she knew was she wished that no one knew her name. "So how old are you Karma?"

"I'm about to turn 23." She said to him.

"Really you look so much younger." He said as he looked at her.

"No I just hide my age well." She said to him.

"You are jumpy." He said to her softly.

"Sorry, I'm not use to all this attention. I use to be able to hide in plain sight." She said to him.

"Not from me I always saw you." He whispered into her ear.

"Let's not play this right now Mr. Brooks." She said as they went outside.

"I'm not playing at anything Karma." He said to her as they headed towards her car.

"Damn girl you have great taste." He said as he stared at the 2005 Dodge Viper that was of all colors red. He didn't peg her as someone that liked red on many things.

"It's my brother's he will be coming to get it from the airport. Said he wanted me to have something flashy since I don't have it anymore." She said as she pressed a button that unlocked the doors and caused them to open. Then she pressed another button and the car started as they got into it.

"Well your brother is a nice guy." He said to her.

"If you say so." She said as they closed the doors and she started to back out. "Seat belts please Mr. Brooks."

"Please call me Phil or Punk you make me think my dad is behind me." He said as he did what she asked.

"Punk," She said finally and he laughed.

"Thank you." He said to her.

"So how does it feel to have everyone know your name?" He asked her.

"I hate it. I use to slip in and out of rooms with no problem now everyone wants to stop me and talk. Honestly I would rather be working in the mail room again." She said to him.

Phil looked at her shocked. "Why?"

"I don't like being in center of attention. It causes more shit then it's worth. I would rather be the one that does all the work and kept away from the lime light then be the one everyone wanted to talk to about what their storyline will be." She said to him as she pulled out onto the highway.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I figured you might want to see what this baby can do and since I know New York just as well as Florida I thought I would take the long way to the hotel." She said as she sped up some.

He looked at her as she smiled and relaxed behind the wheel of the car. "You enjoy speed I see."

"I enjoy many things Punk. Speed just happens to be one of them." She said with a bright smile.

They talked and started to pick on each other during the twenty minute instead of five minute ride back to the hotel. When they reached it she drove up and opened the door for him to get out. "Have a nice day Punk."

"You too Karma." He said as he got out. After he closed the door he watched as she went and parked a few spots away from the door and got out.

She didn't wait to see if he was there waiting for he and was surprised when he caught up with her. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

She stopped and looked at him. "I...would... love...to." She said to him and he smiled.

"What room are you in?" He asked her.

"419." She said to him.

"I'll be there around eight to pick you up." He said to her and she nodded before she headed into the hotel.

Phil watched her with a smile before someone walked up beside him. "SO?"

"She said yes." He said to him.

"Still don't think that you will be the first to tap that." The other guys said to him.

"It's not about that this time John. This is about a great girl that no one seen until now. But I saw her. I saw her the first time she walked into the room with Stephanie three years ago." Phil said to him.

"Well, there are many others that wouldn't mind hitting that so watch yourself." He said to him.


	4. Watch Yourself

The date was great and everything has gone great for the last month. They only went out once but that was because they were so busy. But they plan on it tonight. Karma just hope Shane doesn't find out. "Karma it's time for us to talk about this girl that is going to be in the storyline with Jeff and Matt. They have asked for you. They said that they will not do it without you."

Karma looked up at him and shook her head. "Then send them back to the other brands and tell them sorry. I will not agree to go on camera. It isn't in the cards Shane."

"I'm sorry about this now but I'm pulling your clause in your contract saying we can use you on screen if we saw fit and we see fit Karma." He said to her.

Without another word Karma stood up and grabbed her things. "I will be flying home tonight."

"What? Don't do this Karma you need this job and we both know this." He said to her as he grabbed her hands to stop her from gathering her things together.

"I can go back to the strip club." She said as she pulled away from him and finished gathering her things.

"What you use to strip?" He asked shocked.

"Don't even talk to me like that. I did what I had to so they could eat." She said to him.

"I didn't mean it like that. The way you don't like the spotlight made me think that you have always been that way." He said to her softly.

"I don't want to do this Shane and if you guys want to push it then I am gone." She said to him.

"Look just give it a take we will do a couple of tapings and see how you like it. Let's see if you can do it." He said to her.

"I really hate you guys." She said to him.

"We love you too sweetie. The tapings will be tomorrow at nine am and you will be there all day. So go and get some rest." He said to her.

Karma rolled her eyes and grabbed her things. She didn't know how he talked her into it but she knew that he had. For some reason he had been able to do that a lot lately and it was beginning to piss her off.

When she arrived at the arena the next day for taping Jeff and Matt were waiting on her with a smile and a cup of coffee for her. "Karma we are glad you are giving this a shot."

"I'm only doing it because Shane asked nicely. But don't get your hopes up." She said as she grabbed the coffee and headed towards her dressing room where they had a bunch of things for her to try on.

"It was nice to see you again." Jeff called after her and she rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day and she knew it.

She looked at the outfits that they had laid out for her and rolled her eyes. "I'm not wearing anything here. You want me to dress like a tramp then you are looking for the wrong girl. So either get me something decent to wear or you can tell Shane why I'm not doing this."

"Right away." The girl said as she raced out of the room.

Karma sat down and shook her head as she thought about what her brothers would see when they saw her on air. "Here you are."

The girl walked into the room with a arm full of clothes and set them down on the table. "Shane said that we might have that problem with you so we made sure that we had back up clothes for you."

"Thank you." She said as she started to go through the outfits. When she saw the leather pants and tight tank top outfit with a purple mesh top she smiled and grabbed it. She put it aside and looked at the rest of them.

She saw a few things that she might have worn but the outfit she pulled out first was calling to her and she knew that she would be wearing it. "I'll take this."

"Shane said if you see anything in there you like that it's yours." The girl said to her and she nodded.

"You tell him thank you for me and if you see an outfit you like you take it home too. I'll just tell him I gave it to you." She said to the girl that looked like she was about to piss herself.

"Thank you." She said softly as she looked through the clothes and stopped at a black dress and smiled.

"I bet it would look great on you." Karma said to her and she smiled.

"You are so much kinder then the others." The girl said to her.

"That is because I know what it feels like to be treated like shit." She said to the girl as she went behind the room divider in the corner to change.

When she pulled up the leather pants she couldn't believe how skin tight they were on her. But she knew that there was no getting out of that. She had to show her body off somehow. And when she is playing the new interviewer she had to play the part. Even though there never wore pants she didn't care. When she was finished she turned to the mirror and smiled at what she saw. It was good to see that she didn't look so thin anymore. She also liked the fact that she had more color to her skin too.

"So how do you like it?" Karma asked as she walked out.

"I believe that you made a great choice." Shane said from the doorway.

"Thank you. Oh and Rosalie is your assistant now. I know that you will treat her with the respect we should have treated you with. I know with you as her teacher she will move up fast here. Plus she has a talent in writing too. I wouldn't be surprised if you made her a writer." Shane said to her.

"Shane you are being too kind to me and that only means one thing. You want something so what is it?" She asked him.

"I was wondering if you would join me for join me for dinner tonight after the tapings." He said to her and she smiled.

"How about tomorrow night? I have a late meeting with a few wrestlers later about where their characters are going." She said to him.

"That is just a wonderful as tonight." He said to her.

After he left the smile dropped from her face and she sat down in the chair behind her. She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I think that you don't know what to do with all the attention. You aren't so use to everyone really seeing you."

"You would be right there Rosalie." She said to her.

"These came for you while you were changing." Rosalie said before she put the flowers in her arms.

"Was there a card?" She asked her.

"Actually he delivered them himself. From ." She said and Karma couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"Oh this one is the one you like huh?" Rosalie asked her with a giggle.

"Oh yes. He is really nice and doesn't push me for anything. Plus he saw me even when I was trying to hide in plain sight." She said to her.

"Please watch yourself he is known as a player." Rosalie said softly.


	5. Tapings And Dates

Phil a player? She never thought about that. No one even told her that he was a player. Why wouldn't anyone tell her that he was a player if he was a player? Did they want to see her get hurt or was she wrong thinking it was someone else? All that she could think about while she was taping was what Rosalie said to her.

**"So what does it feel like to be back together?" Karma asked Matt and Jeff and they both smiled at her.**

**"It's about time that we are together again if you ask me. I think that it's been a long time coming if you know what I mean." Matt said to her and she nodded.**

**"What about you Jeff?" She asked him and then placed the mike near him.**

**"I like my brother believe that this is a great time to come back together when others are falling apart. It just shows how good we really are." Jeff said with a wink.**

**She giggled and looked between them before she was pushed out of the way by Cody.**

**"You guys think that bringing back the Hardy Boys is going to fly but I'm here to tell you that we will always be the best tag team around." Cody said to them.**

**"Let's have the fans work that one out." Jeff said to him before he was hit from behind with a chair. **

**Matt went after Cody as Ted went to hit him again but Karma was in the way and he got her instead. Ted looked down at her in horror not knowing what to do. So he leveled Jeff with another chair shot and then dropped the chair before he raced away with Cody hot on his heels. **

**Matt rushed over and turned Karma over as his brother slowly rolled over onto his back. "Is she ok?"**

**"I think so they knocked her out though." Matt said as he picked her up in his arms.**

**"Take her to the trainers." Jeff said as he slowly sat up.**

"CUT!!!" That was perfect." Shane called and Karma opened her eyes.

"No one told me I was taking a chair shot." She said to him and he looked away.

"I knew you wouldn't do it if you were told." He said to her.

"You are damn right about that too." She hissed as Matt set her on her feet.

She swayed and he grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. "That hurt like hell."

"You took it like a pro." Jeff said to her as he walked up to her.

"I think that you were the perfect pick for this." Matt said to her.

"I still don't know about it." She said to him.

"The next take will be with Priceless." Shane said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"You have to change." He said to her and she sighed.

"Fine." She muttered and he smiled at her.

"Don't worry you get to pick what you are wearing remember?" He asked her and she gave him the middle finger.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be getting that a lot today." He told her and she laughed at him.

"I have a feeling that you are right." She said to him before she disappeared into her dressing room.

It took ten minutes but when she came out she had on a short skirt and a tank top that showed part of her belly. "You are so lucky I actually like my new job or I would quit right now." She said to him and he nodded as they rushed her to makeup.

"Believe me I am very glad that you like your new job." He said to her and she snorted as Terra was washing the makeup off her face.

"What color lips do you think Karma?" Terra asked her.

"Pink." She said and they both nodded to her.

"This girl has good taste." Terra told Shane.

"I know." Shane said to her.

**"There she is Ted." Cody said to his partner.**

**Ted rushed towards her and grabbed her by her arm. When he turned her around she backed away from him quickly. "Don't I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you last week."**

**"Doesn't matter I still got hit didn't I?" She asked him and he sighed.**

**"Look I want to make it up to you. You know take you out to dinner." Ted said to her.**

**"Why don't you leave her alone?" Jeff asked from behind Karma and she looked at him.**

**"Plus she already agreed to go out with me tonight." Jeff said to him.**

**Ted wanted to hit him but Karma was in the way. So instead he looked at her and smiled. "When you are ready for something priceless come and find me. Until then stay with the loser." **

**Karma reached up and slapped him causing his head to snap to the right. "This isn't over Karma. This isn't over by a long shot."**

**"It hasn't even begun." She spat at him as Jeff dragged her away from him.**

**The camera followed them into his locker room. "Why the hell did you tell him that?"**

**"It got him off your back didn't it?" He asked her.**

**"I was going to say no anyways." She said to him.**

**"But at least this way you actually are able to have someone take you out." Jeff said as he moved her hair out of her face. **

**Before she could say anything he cupped her face and kissed her. She pulled away quickly and raced out of the room. Jeff watched as she left with a smile on his face knowing he had gotten what he wanted for a week now. "Looks like you got a thing for the new interviewer."**

**"I'm not the only one. Ted likes her too." Jeff said to him.**

**"I feel sorry for her." Matt said as he walked out of the bathroom dressed.**

**"At least she has something to fall back on better than him." Jeff said to him.**

**"Let's hope she sees it that way." Matt said to him.**

**"Oh she does." Jeff said with a knowing smile.**

"Perfect!" Shane yelled and everyone came back into the room.

"You are beginning to piss me off Shane why am I only getting half of the takes before they happen? I didn't know about the kiss. You seem to let the big things that I need to know slip your mind don't you?" Karma asked him.

Shane looked at her with an innocent look and she shook her head. "See that look doesn't fit you at all so I know that there is something that you aren't telling me. What is it?"

"I don't know if I should. You just might quit." He said to her and she glared at him.

"Tell me." She said to him.

"Well, we are going to film you on a date with Jeff and Ted is going to come out of nowhere and attack him but you are going to get caught in the fight and get hurt. It will cause them to have a steel cage match. You should know this after all you are the one that wrote it." He said to her.

"I write more than one fucking storyline a day and you think I remember them all? But I remember that and I know that I get speared into a table. If I really get hurt I am kicking your ass do you hear me?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Good now I need to call my brothers and tell them what is going on so they don't freak out when they see it happen." She said to him before she moved away from them and headed to the dressing room.

"I think that I like her when she is mad." Jeff said to them.

"You like her anyways. Too bad that she has dinner with Phil tonight." Matt said and Shane looked at him.

"She told me she had a meeting with some wrestlers to work out their storylines." Shane said to them and they both looked at him.

"She might have the meeting but I know that she and Phil are going to dinner and a movie." Jeff said to him.

Shane didn't like this at all. He knew that she had a thing for him but he didn't know that he felt the same way about her. This wasn't working too well for him and he knew that he had to do something about it but he didn't know what he could do. Then it hit him and he smiled. He knew just what he was going to do to make sure that this didn't work out between them.

….

Karma was getting changed for her date when her cell rang. She saw that it was Phil so she answered it. "Hey I'm just getting ready."

"I can't make it tonight it seems that I have a last minute meeting with Shane he wants to talk about me going heel." He said to her.

"Oh ok." She said softly knowing that somehow Shane found out about the dinner.

"I'll make it up to you say dinner Friday?" He asked her and she smiled.

"That would be great but I am leaving Saturday morning to go home for a few days. So it can't be too late." She said to him.

"It won't be." He said to her and they said goodbye and hung up.

"Fuck." She said as she sat down on her bed and sighed.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to the bar for a few drinks." She said to herself before she pulled on the skirt that she was going to wear.

After she done her makeup she grabbed her key card and slipped it in her pocket before she grabbed her money and did the same. Then she left without thinking about anything but having a good time. But there was someone that had other things in mind for her. She just didn't know it yet.

When she got to the bar everyone that knew her stopped and watched as she made her way to the bar. "What can I get a pretty lady like you?"

"Tequila three shots chilled and lime and salt." She said to him and he nodded before he went to do what she said.

Within moments someone sat beside her and smiled. "Hi."

She looked over startled until she saw that it was Cena. "Oh, hey John."

"I thought you were going to dinner with Phil?" He asked her.

"Shane needed to talk to him so I'm by myself tonight." She said to him.

"Why don't you come over to the table with us?" He asked as he pointed out the table.

"Sure why not?" She asked him as the bartender put her drinks in front of her.

"Thanks." She said before she did them.

"Bring the next ones to that table over there." John said to the bartender and he nodded.

Randy, Adam and Rey watched as John followed by Karma walked to the table and they looked at each other surprised. Adam didn't say anything to her as she sat down. After what he did to her he tried to be decent to her because she had control on what happened to his career and he knew that he didn't want it to be fucked with. "Hey everyone."

"Hey Karma." They said together as the bartender brought over her shots.

"I thought that you were going out with Phil tonight?" Randy asked her and she shook her head.

"Shane needed to talk to him about going heel." She said to him.

"Did you know that they were going to turn him heel?" Adam asked him.

"Actually no I didn't." She said to him and they all looked at her surprised.

"I didn't think that you drank." Rey said to her.

"I don't very often." She said to him and he nodded.

"Then let's make this fun." John said to her and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him and he smiled at her.

"I was thinking about a drinking game." He said to her.

"Did I hear drinking game?" Mark asked from behind him.

"Yeah you want to join?" John asked him.

"Hell yes. Hey Karma how are you doing tonight?" Mark asked as him and Glen pushed their table together with theirs.

"Good and how about you Mark?" She asked him even though she didn't know him very well.

Everyone was having fun and Karma was getting drunk when she decided that it was time for her to go up to her room for bed. "I'll make sure you get there."

Karma looked at Adam for a moment in surprise but nodded as he helped her to her feet. "See you all later."

"You too Karma." They said together before her and Adam walked out of the bar and towards the elevators.

"You didn't have to walk me to my room." She said to him.

"I know but it's the right thing to do." He said to her and she nodded.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened between us." Adam said to her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"It's all in the past Adam don't worry about it." She said to him as the elevator's door opened and they walked on.

"What floor?" He asked her.

"Four." She said to him and he nodded.

**Now I wonder what is going to happen? Is Adam going to get his payback or not? Or is it even Adam that hurts her? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out now won't you. Yes I know that I am very mean but I can't help it after all it is in my nature to be mean. Luv you guys!!! Sin!!!**


End file.
